Within the time-period of this application we shall have complete serial data on the craniofacial growth of 350 children with CL(P) birth to age 15 years. The basic break-down, by cleft-type, to be reported is UCLP, BCLP, and CPO. Three age-groups have been established: Group I, birth to six years: neonatal, infancy, and early childhood (done); Group II, six to 10 years: mid childhood (current); Group III, 10 to 15 years: late childhood, including circum-pubertal acceleration (imminent). Analysis of Group I, via lateral and p-a X-ray headfilms, has been published for skeletal and soft tissue (profile) as well as for maxillary dental arch; sexes were pooled. Group II is under analysis via same technique and in same structural categories as in I; sexes will be both pooled and separate, to test for possible dimorphism. Group III, analyzed as in I-II, we have an adequate N by 1980; sexes will be separate. All growth data will be mesurational: dimensions, angles, and ratios. Standards will be derived of growth in clefting for UCLP, BCLP, and CPO, which will be both mesurational, to give statistical constants by age (annual in I-II) for all cleft types. They will also be configurational, form of face (lateral, frontal) at 0:6, 1:0, 2:0, 4:0, 6:0, 10:0, and 15:0. We have 100 sets of parent X-ray headfilms with a CLP child, and 100 sets of parent data with a non-cleft child, for which we have derived a series of lateral (depth) and facial (breadth, height) which we feel are discriminatory in terms of dimensions, unit structures, and morphological areas. In a total sense this is a terminal Application. Under its provisions we shall have encompassed the first 15 years of postnatal craniofacial growth in children with CLP.